Until the end
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Nihon Koku moment after Ceres Koku. A probability of what happened between Kurogane and Fai.


**Hi everyone =D ! I know, this is another story about KuroFai's moment in Nihon Koku but, I made this because I always wanted to do a story about that moment. It was something really special and with a lot of meaning so I did it. However, I hope you can read and like it, will make me really happy =,). Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**Until the end**

Gently, the princess touched Kurogane's amputee arm and smiled.

"It seems that you did understand... The meaning of true strength." She rose from Kurogane's side and looking to the door said "Sorry to have kept you waiting. Please step inside."

The ninja quickly looked at the door. He could guess that someone was by the other side of it. For some reason he was a ninja and, for his instincts he always knew who was on the other side.

Then, the door opened and a whirlwind of feelings came over him. Fai was here. It was only one day due to the time that he spent unconscious but, to Kurogane it seemed for so long since the last time he saw the mage.

Fai slowly approached from the ninja. He also was affected by the same whirlwind of feelings of Kurogane, but he tried always hid his expression until reach the man before him.

More a few steps and he reached him. Fai stood before Kurogane.

"Hey…" The ninja tried to speak but no one answered. Tomoyo closed her eyes as if trying to give some privacy to both. She knew that moment was truly important for them.

Fai clenched his fist and hit Kurogane's head on the right side, he didn't want in any way hurt the ninja again. Not after nearly losing him.

For moments, Kurogane was confused. Why had Fai did that to him? He was hurt but that wasn't the problem... What if he was really upset? After so many things, he was being a little selfish. The dark haired ninja looked to him and saw what he always missed so much. He saw Fai's smile. But wait... That wasn't any smile, that was a genuine and unique smile. Ah... It was so gorgeous, so bright. Kurogane wasn't the type of person who says beautiful words, however he couldn't help but think that on this moment.

"This is payback. Kuro-sama."

Then Kurogane showed too, his true smile after so much time. He was so happy that he couldn't hid it anymore.

"You bastard, I'll beat you up…!"

Happiness, love, affection, tenderness, anxiety and even a little fear. These were the feelings that could be felt through the exchange of looks of both. Not Fai or Kurogane looked away from each other. The smiles that both exchange touched in the deepest heart of the other, so they could become weak before such feelings.

Tomoyo feigned coughing to attract the attention of both men before her. She wanted let them alone, but for that it was required an interruption of so touching moment.

"I'll leave you alone. It seems to me that both have a lot to talk and clarify once and for all." Said smiling. The princess of Nihon Koku walked toward the door, looked one more time for both gently smiling. The men returned the generous smile and quickly found themselves alone on that enormous room.

It was an oriental style room, with a green tatami and sliding doors on, at least, two places of the room; the door where the blond and beautiful mage, that now was more vampire than mage, had entered and the door behind the tall and crippled ninja who was sitting on a large futon, too large only for one person in Fai's opinion.

No, but that wasn't the most important. To Fai, that room was different of all the others. Not for the aspect, not for the place where it was, but for the moment that had developed within it. The moment that he and Kurogane, after so much time of that whirlwind of feelings that surrounded them, had finally reconciled.

However, to Kurogane that room had a different meaning. That place represented his home, his most important place that he always wanted to achieve. Well, not exactly the room, but the country. At least, this was what Fai thought for what he knew about the ninja.

After the princess leave, both waited a moment letting the tension seizes the environment around them.

The ninja faced the mage, and the blond and beautiful man faced him too. It was a great comfort they could be able to look, to feel the other so close at himself. Only each knew the relief that felt inside.

"How are you?" Fai said breaking the uncomfortable silence, but especially he truly wished to know how the ninja was. There was no smile on his lips, in exchange it could be seen an expression of concern covering his face.

"I'm alright! This wasn't nearly nothing... I'm too strong to be easily defeated." Kurogane answered venturing to smile.

Fai covered his face with his right hand, while his left remained extended to his body's level. His hand was strongly clenched as if trying to control all his emotions.

"You're really..." A short break is made by the mage, but quickly resumes his speech. "…really stupid!" His voice was tremulous just like the hand that was covering his face, principally his right blue eye.

"Huh?" The ninja was deeply confused and a bit offended by the comment. After they reconciled Fai was still distant. Things between both weren't resolved, but Kurogane would resolve them. In a way or another, today things between he and Fai would be fine.

"Why have you risked so much? Someone like me..." Another brief pause was made by the mage. The ninja continued watching attentively the man before his eyes then, suddenly, he sees something shining sliding on Fai's beautiful face.

_"Tears?"_ To great surprise of the ninja, Fai was really crying. The mage wasn't someone who easily showed his feelings and Kurogane knew it better than anyone. It was true that in last times he had revealed be someone weak, but never in these type of occasions, particularly in front of the ninja.

"Someone like me, who doesn't deserve that anyone risk his own life just to save me." Fai finished removing his hand from his face.

Intense red eyes were looking at him with great bitterness, but at the same time understandably by Fai's words and tears.

"You..." The dark haired man hesitated for brief seconds but continued. "You're feeling guilty for what happened?"

Fai's face paled with the question. His tears stopped, only a few salty drops toured the mage's face, while the others remained immobile on the corner of his right shiny blue eye.

"Of course I'm feeling guilty! The fault was all yours, the decision was all yours, but it's me who's feeling guilty!" Fai was exalted, the tone of his voice was increasing. He knew that he shouldn't, he knew that Kurogane didn't deserved this, but he couldn't help and feeling angry. "How many times I tried to keep you away? How many times I tried to not involve you? I even warned you... right before I became vampire in Tokyo. Do you remember of me to tell you that I didn't wanted anyone involved with me? I said that because all the people who are involved with me, leave hurt."

The shining blue eye of Fai began to win some redness due to his tears. Kurogane couldn't bear see the mage in that way. He already had seen him cry in Infinity and disliked. He had seen him crying again in Ceres Koku and hated. Now, see him crying again... was slowly killing Kurogane on the inside.

At this moment he felt really regretful by the question that he made, but it was something needed to take things at his own pace and get where he wanted.

"That's good. I'm glad that you're feeling in that way." Now Fai was confused and deeply hurt. After all, what exactly Kurogane wanted, reconcile things or make him feel worse than he already felt? This was a question to which only the ninja had the answer.

"I'm really glad to know that you're feeling guilty." Emphasized the ninja again, creating a worst feeling to the mage.

Kurogane grabbed smooth and gently Fai's left hand, surprising him and added "If you feel guilty, then you will not do the same again nor anything that will put you in risk because... If I know that you're in danger I don't know what I'll be able to do to protect you."

The blond and beautiful mage was astonished. What could he say before such affirmation? Kurogane surprised him more than when he became in E. His body started to shake before the look of the ninja's intense red eyes.

Nevertheless, Fai smiled and said removing his hand from Kurogane's "Really Kurogane, you are an idiot!"

"Can you stop?" The ninja retorted due to the offense. However, inside of him what worried him wasn't the fact of being called idiot, but "Kurogane".

"And also..." He hesitated, but this time felt a bit embarrassed. "Can you stop call me Kurogane?" Fai looked at him surprised and the ninja continued. "It's just... How can I explain... Somehow it's strange, even if things are solved it seems that you're still far and..." Kurogane looked everywhere trying to escape to shame and Fai's look. Lastly, he faced him again "I hate it."

Now yes! Now Kurogane had left Fai without possible reaction. Seriously, how many times this man would surprise Fai? Once more, only Kurogane knew the true answer.

A few more minutes passed in silence where both remained constantly looking at each other as if wanting recover all the lost time, until Kurogane said.

"What are you wearing?"

"Eh? It's a kimono right?" Fai answered smiling. The weight of his shoulders had disappeared as if by magic.

"Well, I know that, but it's a special one..."

"Really? I didn't know, it was Tomoyo-chan who gave it to me."

Kurogane frowned. He was confused and surprised. Tomoyo that little brat... She was always in the middle up to something. She was "his" Tomoyo. He missed her so much. She was one of the most important persons to him, she was like a little sister and he would protect her until the end of his days, definitely he would.

Then he smiled and looking to Fai said "It was Tomoyo who gave that to you? Really?" He sighed. Tomoyo knew everything, it was useless fight against destiny. "Do you know, that kimono is special because is used only for special ceremonies. Well, since that you're wearing it let's do a ceremony."

Fai was confused. A ceremony? What type? For what? Kurogane was strange but the blond mage couldn't know why exactly.

"What do you mean Kuro-sama?"

"Who knows." The ninja smiled, but this smile had something behind. "Give me your hand."

"My hand?" Completely lost, Fai extended his right hand and Kurogane refused it.

"Not that. Your left hand."

Fai laughed. "What Kuro-sama? You're strange..."

Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand again. The beautiful blond man didn't know why Kurogane wanted so much his left hand but didn't refused his request. And, what about the ceremony? Fai was more and more lost in the middle of Kurogane's mind.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft on his ring finger.

_"What's this?"_ He was still lost on his thoughts about Kurogane's mind but, when he looked, he saw it. Kurogane was kissing his ring finger. Fai couldn't believe on what his eyes were seeing. He wanted to ask about that but his voice was locked by something. On his body, he felt a strange sensation. It was something inexplicable that connected his heart until his ring finger.

Somehow embarrassed, Fai did an effort to ask "Ku... Kuro-sama what are..."

It was fast, so fast that he couldn't realize it in time. He was forced to close his eyes. When he looked again to Kurogane, he saw him so close that he was scared.

"Wait! I'm going to hurt you."

Kurogane had pulled Fai closer to himself, forcing the mage to stay at the same level as him.

In a teasingly way, he smiled and said "No, you're not... Because it's me."

Fai was ashamed. Kurogane never acted like this before, what's happening with him? More and more questions were appearing but without an answer.

"Kuro-sama... Are you okay? Do you want me to call for someone?"

"I'm okay, don't worry. Look, I already told you... This is a ceremony, be quiet."

"It is?" Okay, right now the blond was thinking that Kurogane had a fever. "But, no one is here." He stated.

"Because nobody is needed here! This is our ceremony."

"Our... ceremony?"

"Yeah." The ninja was still grabbing Fai's left hand and the mage was right before him, a little supported on his right shoulder and kneeling. The dark haired man dropped his hand and grabbed his waist, forcing themselves looking into each other's eyes. "I kissed your ring finger right?" Fai blushed remembering that. "That's my promise with you. I'll stay with you forever."

_"What is he saying? I can't organize that on my mind..."_

"I apologize with you about what happened in Tokyo." Fai looked seriously to him. Kurogane was so serious. "I forced you being a vampire but that was the only way to save you."

"I..." Fai tried but Kurogane interrupted him.

"Let me finish. I did that and now... I want to give you something else without force you." The ninja took a deep breath. "Do... Do you want to stay with me... forever?"

Fai felt his heart stop for a second. Kurogane was being serious. How could he refuse something like this? Even more, if it was to pass all his life with the person that he love so much.

He smiled and supported his hands on Kurogane's shoulders. Even on the left shoulder, but very softly.

"How can I refuse that, Kuro-sama?" His cheeks were covered with a soft pink that shone under the beautiful moon that peeped through the windows.

The other man smiled too. "That's good." He touched on Fai's hair, then on the red ribbon and untied it. "Let me see how long is your hair."

Fai smiled. "Really Kuro-sama, today you're strange."

"It's our ceremony so it's special." He smirked, then switched again to a straight face and added "I kissed your ring finger, you have my blood inside of your body but... That's something that can stop from one moment to another if you recover your left eye so... Can you promise me something different too?"

The mage looked at him more and more surprised, but then, Kurogane did something that left Fai really ashamed and without know what to do. The ninja grabbed some of the beautiful and, somehow, long blond hair and kissed it. "Can you promise me that you never will cut your hair?"

Fai started to shake and loose his strength. He dropped the shoulders of the dark haired man and fell back, lying on the large futon.

Each strand of his blond, bright and beautiful hair covered the large pillow under his head. His right blue eye was half opened and covered with some tears.

"Kuro-sama, how many times do you want to steal my heart?"

For a moment, Kurogane was surprised with the sudden question, but then he smiled and tilted his head over Fai's and whispered "Until you stop steal mine."

Saying this he kissed gently Fai's lips. It was the first kiss between both, so it was the most special.

When they broke the kiss both were a bit embarrassed, but everything begins also ends and their ceremony only started.

"Do you know what will happen next right?" The ninja was ashamed but he wanted to be certain that this was what Fai wanted too.

"I do, Kuro-sama. But, you're hurt and also..." The mage's face showed a subtle doubt and that was scaring a bit Kurogane.

"What?" The dark haired ninja asked. His heart pounding with nervousness.

"Don't you think this is wrong? Everyone is worried about you and..."

Kurogane didn't let him finish. "Love isn't wrong. My love for you isn't wrong and, your love for me isn't wrong. Am I right?"

Fai couldn't avoid, his tears ran through his face. It seems that today, his right blue eye would cry for the left eye too.

"Yes Kuro-sama, you're right."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

The ninja was prepared to strip Fai, when this one very alarmed said "Wait! You're hurt and I don't want you to be even more hurt. I'll do it."

Kurogane blushed "You will do it?"

"Of course Kuro-sama. Now... don't tell me you're shy..." Fai said in a teasingly way.

"Of course not!" The ninja grumbled.

"Then, I'll do it."

Slowly, Fai rose from the futon untying his obi and walking toward Kurogane while grabbing his kimono in one side of it with his right hand. The dark haired man was looking at him trully embarrassed, but even shy he grabbed Fai's hand and very slowly and carefully pulled him to his lap.

"Are..." The ninja swallowed showing his nervousness. "Are you ready?"

"Seriously, you are a gentleman Kuro-sama."

"Of course I am." He smiled and kissed softly Fai's lips.

And then, Fai hugged Kurogane's neck and clenched his eyes. "You... You can do it."

Kurogane began preparing Fai's body. He introduced one finger, then another in the blond's entrance. Without an arm, he has to do a double effort. It was true, he wanted so much holding Fai's body while doing this... He wanted to feel his skin, his hair, his heart through his own fingers, but that would be something impossible.

Few minutes after, Fai began to moan and quiver into Kurogane's ears and arm, so he introduced a third finger inside Fai's body. More a few minutes and Fai was ready.

"Ku...Kuro-sama... I..." A moan interrupted his speech. His breath was uncontrolled. "I... ready..."

"Are you sure?" Kurogane wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid. All he less wanted was hurt the blond and beautiful mage.

Another moan left Fai's mouth. "Yee...Yes"

So, Kurogane removed his three fingers from Fai's entrance and sat him on his own body, entering in this way, on the blond's body. Fai let out moans even stronger than before. His body was uncontrollable.

Kurogane too, but he continued afraid. Their bodies were covered with a few drops of sweat. Fai's blond hair flitted over the ninja's body, covering his left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kurogane asked and could be noticed on his voice all his concern toward the blond.

Fai looked at him and smiled "Of course, you're so kind to me"

"Stupid." The ninja laughed.

"Né Kuro-sama..."

"Hum..."

"I have a doubt."

"What?" Kurogane frowned. He was trying so hard to control his body on that moment... How could the mage talk?

"Wasn't I the type of person you hated the most in the world?" Fai asked.

Both looked intensively into each other's eyes. The ninja smiled and answered something that made Fai's heart stop again.

"You are."

Fai's face paled. Kurogane laughed and leaned his face from Fai's whispering on his ear making him blush and his heart wildly beat.

"You are, because you made me fall for you."

They're lips connected one more time and both made love until the end of their ceremony.

* * *

**Did you liked it? I hope so =,)**

**Thank you so much for your spending time and I'll be back soon with more stories about these two xb**

**PS:. About my other story "Lastly" (if you have read it) I am really sorry for my English! It's just that I translated everything from Portuguese to English and I'm better because now, I'm writing everything directly in English xO [it's easier but well, all of us commit mistakes so…]. Of course that right now I've a lot of grammar mistakes but I'll be even better quickly (I hope xb)**

**See you soon!**

**Chuu***


End file.
